About 50% of the glycoprotein N-asparagine linked carbohydrate groups of chicken and human fibroblasts are of the oligommanosyl (high mannose) type. These molecules are found in the cell surface with carbohydrate exposed to the cell environment. In both species there are at least 5 different oligommanosyl glycopeptides whose quantity and specific structure show marked alterations with malignancy and cell growth status. We propose to purify these substances in chemical amount from cells and from Sindbis virus and Semliki Forest virus grown in cells in various physiologic states (density inhibited rapidly growing, cancer cells). We will determine structures using high field proton magnetic resonance spectroscopy, gas-liquid chromatography, methylation analyses and specific glycosidase digestion. A related but different project is to study the biosynthesis and assembly into membrane of specific plasma membrane glycoproteins and nonglycosylated proteins. 5'-nucleotidase, Sindbis virus El and E2 glycoproteins and vesicular stomatitis virus M protein will be studied.